


Pride

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, PSTPrideBingo, Polyfidelity, Pride Parades, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Dani, Malcolm, and Gil attend the NYC Pride March.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Prodigal Son Pride Bingo





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Super thanks to Sage for looking this over.
> 
> If you're 18+ & wanna hang with other PSon fans come and join us at the Prodigal Son Trash Server. [Click here](https://discord.gg/MyKracR).
> 
> Bingo card! Go [here](https://twitter.com/themythofpsyche/status/1276517238955298822) for info on the Pride Bingo.

The noise of the crowd is deafening, and Dani is glad that she was smart enough to wear ear plugs. Gil had his own pair, and somehow he had the foresight to know that Malcolm wouldn't have brought any with him, and brought a second pair along. As usual, Malcolm is all over the place. One moment he would be walking backwards, hands in his pockets, and trying to yell over the crowd about the history of the Stonewall Riots, then another moment he'd see an outfit he liked and without thinking would scream out in the direction of the person he was trying to compliment. More than once Gil had grabbed the buckle of Bright's collar and pulled him back so he wouldn't get lost in the crowd.

The oldest in their triad seemed more ruffled than the other two about all of this. He had never been too fond of large crowds-- small crowds like at a crime scene yes, crowds so large that taking a step seemed impossible was a solid no. Gil has been to the Pride March before-- as a civilian and on the job. Dani has a feeling that he feels a little out of place, but that he is happy to be here for the two of them.

As Bright is beginning to twist away from them, Dani catches his arm to keep him in place while he blushes deeply at her hand clutching his bare skin. Gil stepped in close between two of them.

"Let's get a picture," Dani announces, and not leaving any room for an argument, she taps a man on the shoulder and asks if he could take a picture of them.

Dani arranges them so she and Bright have sandwiched themselves beside their partner, one on either side of Gil. She manages to check his eye, and winks. Without thinking, Gil wrapped his arms around their shoulders, something he did in all of their photos together. 

The man held up five fingers, and lowered them one by one as a countdown. When the man lowered the last finger, Malcolm and Dani leaned in and each laid a big kiss on one of Gil's cheeks. 

All three thanked the man, and Dani sent the photo to both of her partners. After that, Gil's stress seemed to melt away. They spent the next two hours wandering around holding hands. It was a great day.


End file.
